1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor support adjusting apparatus for a video appliance such as a computer, a television receiver, etc., and more particularly to a monitor support adjusting apparatus which can stably and smoothly support a monitor to be rotatable in an upward, downward, left, or right direction by improving the structure of the monitor support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a monitor support is provided with an adjusting apparatus for adjusting the monitor in upward, downward, left, and right directions for a user's convenience.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show the structure of a conventional monitor support adjusting apparatus. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the conventional monitor support adjusting apparatus comprises a base 1 having a boss 6 projected upwardly from a center portion of the base 1, a rotatable supporting part 2 for supporting a monitor, the rotatable supporting part 2 being in spherical contact with an upper surface of the base 1 so as to be rotatable about the boss 6 in upward, downward, left, and right directions, a clamping connector 3 for connecting the base 1 and the rotatable supporting part 2 together, and a bolt 4 inserted through the rotatable supporting part 2 and the connector 3 to be bolt-fastened to the boss 6 of the base 1.
To the bottom surface of the base 1, rubber plates 5 for the prevention of skidding are attached, and to the boss 6 thereof, the bolt 4 is fastened after being inserted through the connector 3 and the rotatable supporting part 2.
As shown in FIG. 1B, the upper surface of the base 1 has a concave shape, and the bottom surf ace of the rotatable supporting part 2 has a convex shape, so that the two surfaces are in spherical contact with each other. On the bottom surface of the rotatable supporting part 2, an elongated guide hole 7 through which the boss 6 is to be inserted is formed, so that the boss 6 moves along the elongated guide hole 7 for adjusting the tilting angle of the rotatable supporting part 2 in upward and downward directions. On the upper portion of the rotatable supporting part 2, latches 8 and escape preventing shucks 9 are formed to interconnect the rotatable supporting part 2 on the monitor.
According to the conventional monitor support adjusting apparatus, the rotatable supporting part 2 and the base 1 are in spherical contact with each other, and the connector 3 is resiliently secured to the rotatable supporting part 2 by the bolt 4. Thus, the supporting part 2 is rotatable about the boss 6 in left and right directions. Further, the tilting angle of the supporting part 2 in upward and downward directions is adjusted by the movement of the boss 6 along the elongated guide hole 7. Practically, the spherical contact area of the supporting part 2 and the bass 1 is determined to be less than a half diameter of the monitor body to achieve a smooth adjustment of the monitor support.
However, the conventional monitor support adjusting apparatus has drawbacks in that since the base 1 and the supporting part 2 are fastened together by a separate connector 3 and bolt 4, its fastening work is complicated to deteriorate its productivity in a monitor assembling process. Further, since the spherical contact area of the supporting part 2 and the base 1 is relatively small, the monitor is apt to tremble during the adjustment of the monitor body and the supporting part 2 in upward, downward, left, and right directions due to the weight of the monitor itself and the weak structure of the connector 3.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the problems involved in the prior art, and to provide a monitor support adjusting apparatus which can improve its productivity by each component's own structure resiliently assembled together without using a separate connector or a fastening bolt.